


That Damn Soup

by trashyreid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, loki is a little shit, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyreid/pseuds/trashyreid
Summary: Loki teases you under the table.





	That Damn Soup

"That was a complete accident, I swear!" Steve threw his hands up in defense as Tony told the table about a time where Steve shut down the entire tower when trying to turn on the TV. Steve's face was a deep red as everyone laughed, commenting on Steve's inexperience in technology. "Thor and Loki aren't any better!" he pouted. Thor threatened to drop a bolt of lightening on him, Loki staying quiet with a small smile on his face. You were laughing and having a good time until you felt Loki's resting hand start to inch up your thigh and under your dress. You shot him a worried glare and he just smirked, not meeting your eyes. Looking around the table to make sure nobody could see you two, you leaned over to his ear.

"We're at a public restaurant, Loki!" you hissed in his ear, shoving his hand away from your panties. "Nobody can see. Refuse and it'll be worse on you when we get home." You bit your lip, swallowing harshly as you let his hand between your thighs. The color in your cheeks darkened as you felt his fingers rub your clit through your panties. You struggled to take another bite of your soup as he pushed your panties aside, rubbing a finger through your damp folds. 

"You okay, Y/N? You look sick." Natasha asked with a worried tone, everyone turning to face you. Your ears went bright red. Glancing over at Loki (who was faking a worried expression), you pushed your bowl away. "I think my soup was bad." You avoided everyone's gaze, holding back a gasp as Loki slowly pushed a finger inside your cunt. "Do you want us to tell someone?" Tony asked as he turned in his seat, looking for the waiter. 

"No! It's- It's fine. I'll just drink some water." You said, picking your glass up and biting harshly on the straw as Loki started thrusting his finger inside of you. The table agreed but watched you throughout the dinner to make sure you weren't vomiting.

The torture of Loki's wonderful fingers continued throughout dinner, making you receive many "are you sure you're okay?"s. He eventually stuffed three fingers inside of you, your juices covering his hand. The way he curled his fingers and used the heel of his palm quickly had your orgasm on the line. However, as soon as you were about to cum, he pulled out. Letting out an unsatisfactory grunt, you glared at him. Your glare soon dropped when he licked his fingers off, acting like he'd gotten food on them. He stood up and scooted out of the booth, reaching for your hand. "I think I'm going to take Y/N home, I'm worried about her." Loki told the table.

"See you later brother!" Thor boomed loudly from the table, causing Loki to cringe. Thor and Loki had never been close, but recently Thor's been wanting to repair that. 

Once the two of you got to your car (that you drive because Loki can't stand vehicles), he opened the door and pushed you softly into the back seat. He climbed in after you and shut the door behind him, his body hovering over yours. "Mmm," he began, running his hands all over your thighs and placing a soft kiss on the center of your neck, "since you were such a good girl, I'm going to reward you." 

You let out a small moan and you felt him smirk against your skin. He dragged his nose along your skin, taking in your scent. "I can smell your cunt." he nearly growled before shifting himself downward. He slid your panties off carefully, dropping them in the floorboard of the car. "Look at you," he said, hooking your legs over his shoulders, "all wet and ready for me. You have such a pretty pussy." he leaned in, licking a strip from your cunt to your clit, ripping a loud moan from your throat.

Smirking up at you, he tightened his grip on your hips. "Sit back and relax." he told you before diving back in.

**Author's Note:**

> short, but just an idea that randomly popped in my head.


End file.
